If He Was Boss
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: If Tsuna died, and if Xanxus killed him. If Tsuna lost the boss battle, and if Xanxus was inherited as the tenth.


Tsuna wailed in pain as he crawled dreadfully through his own puddle of warm, sticky blood. It wasn't just unbelievable. No matter how little faith he thought he had put in himself, he somehow wouldn't accept this fate of utter defeat. Tsuna wanted to start over; to change this outcome, but he couldn't.

He choked out more plasma while considering giving up, and curled into a ball. It wasn't a childish act anymore. He really was losing blood at a faster rate every second. Tsuna gripped his stomach tightly, howling quietly.

"Scum," Xanxus kicked straight at his wound. He would never give a fuck about him. He wouldn't care if he dies the next instant – he was just a sore rodent, and _he_ would always the winning beast.

"…X-Xanxus," Tsuna gagged, as streams of red overflowed through the corners of his mouth. "Please, just l-let it go…"

This was when he noticed that he feared death. He didn't want to fade into nothingness, if that was what dying is. The horrid thought of eternal sleep with no dreaming frightened him drastically. He looked around the battlefield; at his friends and loved ones. They were tearing up and screaming thing at him that he couldn't comprehend nor hear. _Why? Are they also suffering the same pain? No; they're happy. They aren't wounded too badly. That's good…_

"Brat!" Xanxus snapped, pointing his guns at the boy's head. "I'd never give up the position of Vongola Decimo! I'll shut you up now if you try to force sympathy into me again!"

Tsuna already knew that he could never change Xanxus' state of mind. What was he thinking. He was going to die anyways, so the future wouldn't involve him.

He smiled faintly at the idea of less stress, and took one last glance at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome… and Reborn, then slowly closed his eyes.

Beep… Beep, beep… Beep…

He blinked drowsily between the pauses of the beeping. His surroundings were a pale white.

_Thank god, I'm in heaven. So, death has accepted me… _

"Tsuna!"

He immediately opened both eyes and sat straight up. That's when Tsuna noticed the needles inserted near his elbow and back of his hands. Translucent liquid was flowing into his body. He hadn't died; he was saved and sent to a hospital.

"Boss!"

Tsuna's vision cleared up more. He could make out Gokudera's worried expression, as he held the sides of his hospital bed crying. Tsuna tried forcing a smile.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun," he greeted with so little energy.

"Are you alright? Does your body still sting?" Yamamoto stood beside the two.

"…I guess."

"Hey, boss," Gokudera began, gritting his teeth and looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry for having to tell you this now, but Reborn-san said this was for the best."

"Yeah, I know already," Tsuna turned and stared out the window. He had to hold back so many tears that were meant to be shed, but couldn't be. He needed to be strong at least in front of his own guardians.

"Xanxus is the tenth Vongola boss now."

Gokudera had enjoyed calling Tsuna by 'Juudaime' so much, yet now it must be forgotten. He knew that even without his title, Tsuna was still himself; still his best friend; still his boss, but there was a sudden feeling getting to him that he despised so much. He was becoming cautious with the respect Tsuna truly deserved. _No, that's not true. _He shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"I'm still going to call you by 'Juudaime'!" He clenched his fists, shouting.

Tsuna widened his eyes a little. "No, Gokudera-kun, I don't deserve it." He finally let it go and began sobbing.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto bit his lip, turning away.

There they laid and stood. None looking each other in the eyes, for they were too full of agony; so full they'd burst into anger. They've seen so much, gone through so much, but all that's left are the streams of tears that need to flow past. Their journey of becoming successors of all Italian mafia families faded.

"Congratulations, boss," Lussuria clapped, sitting down on the sofa next to Xanxus'.

"I'm glad we could win." Mammon barely bothered to look up; she was counting the reward they received for their triumph at the end of the Ring Conflict.

Belphegor kicked her behind the head. "You sound as if there was doubt," he snickered.

"Doubted _you_, that's all."

He cursed at her.

"Well, _I _never had anydoubt in our boss. I knew that he would win," Leviathan chirped, standing before Xanxus, giving him the biggest opening to a sky-high kick in the ass. And, that's what Xanxus did, with pointed leather boots equipped. Bonus.

"Ushishishishi," Bel snorted. "This is seriously the best–"

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Squalo finally asked, tensing the atmosphere.

"Nothing," Xanxus replied and glared at him. "And don't you dare–"

"What would the brat, Tsunayoshi, have done?" He knew that would force Xanxus to his limit, but he had to wonder. "We've been doing just like you said; absolutely _nothing_, this entire week! The headquarters don't even trust us, I bet! _That's _why no one has given us a mission yet!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Voiiiii, we are being lazy, and I'm trying to get us back on track!" Squalo swung his sword near the boss' neck.

"Why don't _you _go do something then?" Xanxus hissed. "Like, I don't know… Go join that scum's group, maybe!" He punched Squalo straight across the face, before he could even react to his words.

Squalo wailed, and wiped at his cheek with a sleeve. Crimson. He had cut his face with only bare knuckles.

Xanxus leaned back into his seat with eyebrows still furrowed in rage, and closed his eyes. The moment they open back up, he better be in a happy state.

"Fine," the strategy commander growled. "I'll be going then."

"Squa-chan, you can't be serious..." Lussuria clung onto his arm.

"Shishi, I do hate you, but really, commander, if you were gone, it'd be too different."

Squalo smiled at them. "Thanks, but if I can't fulfill just one of your requests, then I might as well leave. Especially seeing that the one I failed just now was from the _boss_." He walked over to face Xanxus, who still had his eyes shut. "Good luck dealing with these little bastards without me."

"Shut up," Xanxus whispered and turned his face to the side.

Anyone could tell that he had frowned in slight regret of his words, but he was the Varia leader. He wasn't backing down and revealing a soft side. Never would he lose pride. Never.

"Watch your step, Juudaime." Gokudera supported Tsuna by sliding an arm under his, and placing the other on his shoulder. "Careful."

Tsuna smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"Tsuna, does it hurt when you walk?" Yamamoto looked concerned, as Tsuna's legs were still unstable and wobbling slightly as he took steps.

"No, it's fine," Tsuna replied.

Their conversation hadn't lasted long, for they soon reached Tsuna's house. Tsuna unlocked the front door and led the two inside. They helped him up the stairs and into his room so he could get more rest to recover quickly.

"You guys can go home," he suggested. "I'm fine here on my own."

"No." Gokudera shook his head, "We need to watch over you in case anything happens."

"Yeah, and don't worry about it; this is what friends do anyways," Yamamoto added, grinning. Although there was still pain he couldn't get rid of behind his expression.

Droplets of rain began to land on the windows. It was drizzling. Gokudera walked over and stared outside, thinking about what they're supposed to do now. Tsuna's almost healed up, but even so, he's not the tenth boss anymore. Therefore, he wouldn't be the storm guardian either.

Knock. Knock.

The three turned their heads to face each other.

"Oh, I'll get it." Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair and proceeded to the door.

Gokudera followed quickly after him. He turned the knob and looked outside. There, he dropped his hand from the handle and stared blankly at who stood at the steps.

* * *

**A/N:**

I just had a sudden idea to do a more tragic tale. (And hopefully it wasn't too shitty)

Many of you probably won't even read this, but for those of you who are doing so... I _haven't_ given up on my other stories. I know I haven't published new chapters in a long ass time, but I promise they'll be written soon. I just gotta get some of that inspiration, which I clearly don't have these days, and stop playing a lot of games. God dammit.

Bioshock and Dishonored have taken over my fucking spring break... and I planned to write during this time! I am terrible ._.

This is getting kind of long, so you're probably bored of my rants. The gaming addiction is not an excuse, I know. I'm just putting it out there that those two are awesome (they have seriously amazing graphics and a wonderful story line), so if any of you have also tried it... you're fucking cool :)

Good day.


End file.
